The Key to My Heart!
by sweetsheep
Summary: Rein was an adoptive girl, Fine is a total Shade-fan, Shade is stuck between being himself or what he wants to be, and then Bright is plan old cool? ok now this is weird. Moonshine Wish's contest entry!


The key to my heart!

There once lived a mermaid in the sea-

"Already made."

Once upon a time a long haired girl was trapped in a tower-

"Made in the tenth century."

Um there once was a fair maid named Cinder-

"Yea yea yea a girl with a glass slipper.

"WHY CANT I WRITE A STORY!"

"Idk maybe because your thinking too much."

"Yea or I'm hungry lets go get something to eat."

The author and the author's cousin went to the café leaving the notebook open and the pen writing it's self.

**Who liked my intro? Nobody *cricket sounds* ok I get it well this is a short story for Moonshine Wish's contest. Good luck to everyone:)**

Rein's POV

"One day I'm going to find my prince just one day!"

"REIN TIME FOR DINNER!"

"COMING MOTHER!"

I can't wait to meet my twin sister Fine! We've been separated since birth but since my mom still keeps in touch with my real parents I send letters to her. It's been 12 years huh Fine I can't wait to see you.

It's the spring of 2012 and it's a new year for the Wonder Planet! Oh how I can't wait to meet her! My twin sister Fine is going to meet me today at the Sunny Kingdom's first new start to a princess party! If you're thinking what I'm thinking then yes Fine is the princess to the Sunny Kingdom which means that I'm a princess! I never knew that I was royalty! I mean I'm not bragging it's just that I can't believe that any of this is happening! First we sent letters and talk on the phone but standing up with my sister in nice gown and being a princess is unbelievable!

It's almost time to go 1:30 is when it starts! Well right now it's 12:30 what to wear what to do maybe- I know what I should do; I should go buy her a present! Maybe I can make her my homemade strawberry cake with chocolate filling ohhh she will love it. I went into the kitchen but it seems like we were out of supplies maybe I can go out shopping.

"Mother I'm going to go shopping and I need some money."

"Ok dear how much?"

"Um about 10 dollars?"

"Rein dear I only have 5 for now is it ok?"

"Oh yes yes of course I'll try to find a sale."

I looked at my worried mother I told her it was fine and I kissed her goodbye. My family or my adoptive parents care for me very much so wasting money is not good, not at all. I ran outside into the fresh sunny day. Hmm I turned to look at a sly boy with a mysterious aura. He passed me and went into the store to buy something. He must need something from the store. I walked in a different one and we both got out at the same time. I put my bags on my pet baby dragon, her name is silver and she's light brown with big silver eyes. I told her to bring the bags home and give momma the change. After silver left I saw the boy walking away.

I ran full speed and jumped on him. He looked at me with a deadly glare but my happiness got to him. Well I guess. He told me to get off but I gave him a "at the verge of crying eyes" and he sighed. I got off to talk to him.

"It's been long huh." He said with small smile and the wind blowing.

"Yup a year I believe."

I ran up to him again but this time he caught me. "Eclipse!" I said yelling while jumping in mid air.

"H-Hey!" He saw how happy I was and said "I'm back Rein."

"Mother! I brought a friend!"

"Oh well who is it?"

"You'll know when you meet him!"

"Him? Rein I didn't know that you were moving on already."

"Mom." I saw her coming to the table and she saw Eclipse and she smiled.

"Hello Obachan."

My mom took her trusty pan and smacked him on the head. Ouch well I mean calling her old does get her mad.

"My age isn't that old right?" My mom quickly got a mirror and looked at herself. Oh god I swear my mom is young. I think. Anyways it was now 12:40 I need to make the cake!

"Eclipse are you busy?"

"Not right now why squirt."

"I'm making a cake and I'm as tall as you now so I'm not a squirt."

"Oh really."

Yea I lied he was taller than me and I hated that. I try so hard every year to get taller but nooooo my body doesn't listen to me and I practically shrink!

"Well I guess I can help you."

"Yea mister I can do anything."

"Wanna say that again Blondie.'

"You bet on it and I'm not blond!"

"Well you act like one." He smirked and it made me boil. I wanted to take my mom's pan and fry his head off! Then I planned to show him who's blond.

"Well then Eclipse dodge this!" I held out a bag of flour and I spilt some on him. You have to have seen his face it was oh god it was funny! I started to laugh and my stomach hurt. But then out of the blue he said hey and I looked up and he drew white glasses on my face!

"Hahaha you look like a complete nerd!"

I then took some more and put a little on my hand and puffed it in his face! But he had a backup plan and put some on my cheeks!

"Why you little-"

"HEY YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE FOOLING AROUND ITS 2:50!"

I just realized that and I started to panic. Oh god I'm going to be late and I look horrible and. Huh? Next thing you know Eclipse took all the things out and started to make the cake.

"W-What I'm making it!" I tried to butt in instead he took my hand and started to mix the bowl with me. I blushed a little because he was so…calm. I mean I rarely see him like this. Ever since he went traveling I never got to see my best friend in a longgg time. I mean he's a really good friend of mine, we practically grew up together!

"Finally we're finished!"

I slouched on the grass after I decorated the cake. Eclipse was putting it in a special box while I was enjoying some weather! It was windy but sunny. What a nice day out. Hmmm we only have or 1 only 40 mins left.

"What should I do now?"

"Why don't you come with me."

"Huh w-wait Eclipse!"

He dragged me all the way to the fashion store and picked out special clothes and jewelry for me. I tried to tell him to wait but nonono he just kept going and going and going. I tried to say something but he seemed so happy well until he found out how much it was. Ahahaha.

"E-Eclipse its fine all I need is a necklace nothing so expensive."

"Well that's what I'm trying to buy."

"W-What you mean a little necklace!"

"It's not just a necklace it's a magical one that if a person buys one just like it then you're destined for each other."

"R-Really!"

"Yeah it's a key. And it's an expensive one."

I can tell that he wanted to repay me about the whole leaving me here for a year and messing me up today. I smiled a little bit and I think he saw it.

Eclipse's POV

I saw her smile again and this time I turned away. She's so cute. I missed that face, smile, and blue hair. I can't believe life is hard as two people. As soon as I saw that necklace I realized that whoever has the other half is lucky. To have an idiot like that.

"Uh Eclipse are you okay because I have to go you know."

I snapped out of my trance and realized I had to go too. "Ok here." I took the wrapped box and I gave it to her. She said she would open it up later and bid me farewell. I swear I want to be with her but if it's not me then I'm happy for her. If she's happy then I am. I started to walk back to Regina and I got up on her. I headed towards my kingdom. The Moon Kingdom. Yea I'm a prince if you didn't know. My real name is Shade, Prince Shade. Rein doesn't know that and I plan to tell her that on this year's blue moon. Being 2 people isn't easy, trying to be a regular person is tough work. I kinda like being Eclipse though. I can see the world and I could do whatever I want.

I had to leave my life behind for a year because my mother thought that I was causing trouble in the other kingdoms. I wasn't, well kind of but still. My mother doesn't know about my life of being Eclipse but Milky does. She's never met Rein yet though she says she "plans" too.

I just lied on my bed and I took off my wig. I took my clothes off to wear what I'm going to wear today for the party. The first princess party is at the Sunny Kingdom's place. Their Princess Fine is weird. She always hang out with me like were friends. I think she's annoying as fuck. But I have to bare with it since my mother says I have to choose one of the Sunny Princesses there. At first I didn't understand her when she meant "choose one" but then I just heard the news that there's a new princess in the Sunny Kingdom. I wonder whats she's like. If she's better than Fine then I'll pick her. Just kidding…maybe but still why the Sunny Kingdom.

Rein's POV

I'm so excited! I'm so excited! I'm practically going to scream when I get there! Wait nonono Rein don't be like that. It's unprincess like. Oh my god I see it! I see the sunny kingdom omg omg omg I'm going to die! I can't wait to see Fine! She's so cute and so AWESOME! I'm a princess too but I mean she's the Sunny Kingdom's princess like the original one!

Fine's POV

We have a princess party today and I'm so nervous I can eat a whole bag of icing! Oh wait I did. Teehee I'm like a nerve-racking skeleton wait no stop that thought. I hate scary things but my sister isn't scared of them. Her name is Rein I'm meeting her today! My parents said that she was adoptive but now they can see that she's my sister! She's a princess like me! I've only talked to her through letters and calls but now I can really meet her. Face to face on the stage with all the other princesses and princes. Including Prince Shade! Oh my lord he is like a dark chocolate with vanilla frosting black forest cake. I could eat him up! He's so dreamy and dark but nice. I should totally introduce him to Rein but he's mine anyhow. I can't believe it though; at our last sleepover Mirlo confessed that she likes Shade! I couldn't believe it at all I mean a shy girl like her pshhhhh how can Shade like her. And then Milky likes Narlo soo cute. I think Sophie likes Tio bahaha not. Oh my lord I think my sister is coming! Ok I got to get ready eeekkk!

**Ok I am stopping here because I'm going to finish this at my 3 day "trip" to splash lagoon. -.-" don't worry I know that water and computer don't match but I will finish this story. I will finish it!**


End file.
